bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mirio Togata/Relationships
__TOC__ Relationships Tamaki Amajiki Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire have known one another over the three years of their studies at U.A. During their years of study, Tamaki and Nejire have seen the endeavors Mirio had to go through and understood what he went through to become stronger and the technique Mirio created in the process. Tamaki commented how his Mirio was always strong since he was a child. Tamaki and Mirio have known one another in the past and the friendship between the two can also be deemed as a close one, as it was later revealed that they have been dating for sometime. The two refer to one another by their first names and were worried for one another when they respectively went through dangerous or emotional situations. Tamaki and Mirio hold a deep level of respect for one another. Tamaki idolizes Mirio's outgoing personality and tenacity to keep himself motivated and keep a level head, something Tamaki does not possess. Mirio once stated to Tamaki that he was able to give it his all because of Tamaki. When bringing up the topic of Eri's quirk, Tamaki placed his hand on Mirio and mentioned Mirio's quirk possibly returning as the latter smiled at his friend. Nejire Hado Like with Tamaki, Nejire and Mirio have spent three years together studying at U.A. becoming good friends with one another. During their years of study, she and Tamaki have seen the endeavors Mirio had to go through and understood what he went through to become stronger. She and Mirio have similar energetic personalities which conflicts with Nejire's talkative attitude, much to her chagrin. However, this similar personality also makes it easier for both of them to talk with one another, unlike Tamaki's quiet nature. Izuku Midoriya Prior to The Big 3's introduction, Mirio went out of his way to talk with Izuku. He is rather friendly to Izuku, who at first found Mirio to be strange. After witnessing Mirio's power and technique, Izuku grew to admire Mirio, even thinking that he already seems to be like a pro-hero in the way he talks. Mirio seems to hold him in high regard, despite only having just met and Izuku being a first-year. When All Might asked if Izuku was suited to an internship with Nighteye, Mirio said that he had been thinking Nighteye would like Izuku from the very beginning. Mirio is eager to help Izuku succeed, offering lots of tips and bits of advice before introducing him to Nighteye. It is currently unconfirmed how much Mirio knows about Izuku and One for All. He seemed certain that Izuku would meet Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick, and did not look surprised when the retired No. 1 hero summoned him and Izuku to ask him to intercede for the latter. Mirio also took notice of the scars on Izuku's arms, which were caused by One for All. Eri He met her while he was on patrol with Izuku Midoriya, although they do not react well. When Mirio finds out about what was happening to Eri, he blames himself greatly and becomes determined to save her. He is the first person to give her hope that she could be free of Chisaki and the Eight Precepts. Mirio defended Eri and sacrificed his powers to do so, he showed no regret in his choice as it allowed him to get her to safety. Mirio even has faith that her quirk can possibly restore his lost powers but he is no rush to regain them and does not want her to feel guilty about his condition. He later invites her to the school festival and holds her in the air for her to see Izuku perform in the play. He also happy to see her smile at the performance. The two has a great relationship since then, as it's been stated that he's a really good friend of her. All Might Mirio respects and admires All Might greatly, even after the latter lost his powers, claiming he could not help being happy after being called in by him. Some of his most outlandish behaviors are similar to the energy of All Might's public persona. It is unknown if Mirio is aware that he was the top prospective candidate for One for All or of the bond Izuku has with him. Sir Nighteye Mirio works under him for his internship. Sir Nighteye views him as a full-fledged student with an immense potential, making him believe that Mirio deserves to inherit One For All. During Nighteye's final moments, Mirio ran into his room and begged his mentor not to leave as he still had much to learn from him. Nighteye comforted Mirio by using his Quirk one final time to tell him he'd be a great hero in the future. Because of this, Mirio was assured even with the loss of his quirk that he'd be alright in his endeavors as a hero. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships